Only Therapy Could Save Us
by writtingnut135723
Summary: What happens when Tony gets hurt (Mega hurt- for all you sick people out there like me) and the only person who can save him also tried to kill him? How far is the team willing to go to save their leader? My friends and I are have a poll put up for you to decide who's was better. Warning: The rating may change. But T is fine for now. Sorry for any mistakes by the way.
1. Chapter 1

"How did we end up in Latveria again?" Clint asked Natasha to his left.

"Do you remember nothing Barton?" She replied as the noises of flying debris was hitting the ground near the group.

"Nope." The archer replied, with a smug tone.

"The Doctor of Doom had gotten involved with the Jotun" Thor said to the man. "Did your head get damaged by a piece of falling metal dear friend?" He asked with actual concern.

"No Thor," Natasha replied before Clint had the chance to respond. "Clint just wasn't paying attention. As per usual."

"Oh," Thor responded with a forceful punch to Clints arm with a smile. "It was another joke yes?"

"Yeah Thor." Tony said cutting into the conversation. "Now will you please go help out your green buddy smash some people?"

"It would be my pleasure Stark." Thor replied.

As Thor flew off Tony then looked at the other pair of trained assains.

"Come on guys it's not rocket science here. Will you just stick to the plan and attack together in our pairs!" Tony shouted from outside the walls of Doom's fortris.

"Easy for you to say Tony. You are a rocket scientist!" Hawkeye shouted back.

"Not really Clint I haven't gotten that degree yet. It's hasn't printed out." Tony retorted.

"Hey!" Natasha shouted. "Can we please get back to the mission I don't feel like having the Eastern seaboard being sent to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, and having it be Attuma's playground"

"Sure Nat," Tony replied "As soon as Clinton here apologizes."

"Apologize?" Clint shouted in disbelief. "Apologize for what? All I said was, there was no way that we could win with your plan. And I am clearly right because… do you see us winning?"

"Just because we aren't winning yet doesn't mean we won't!" Tony replied. "And besides, do you see Thor or Hulk complaining? No I DIDN'T THINK SO!" Tony shouted as he stepped directly in front of Clint.

"The only reason they aren't "_complaining", _Clint said with a sarcastic tone "is because they are having a competition to see who can take down more Atlantean guards. The winner gets to eat the fridge."

"Both of you!" Steve shouted "Quit your bickering and get back to the plan! We don't have much time!"

"Sorry Cap no can do, not until Archer here gets his tights out of his butt and admits that my plan will work." Tony replied to Steve standing tall with fists firmly planted on his hips.

They all then ducked because something was thrown at them. More like someone as they realized it was The Hulk.

"Goldilocks!" The Hulk yelled with a mighty growl "I'll get you back for that one!"

As he charged back into battle.

"That's it!" Natasha shouted. "Clinton Francis Barton! You say that you are sorry and that Starks idiotic plan will work! Now!"

Slowly but surely Clint walked over to the man of iron and stood in front of him.

"Sorry Tony." He said as he looked back to Natasha and she gave him a stern glare. He turned back to Tony and finished his statement. "Your plan will work."

"Thank you Francis." Tony replied then lowering his face mask into place.

Tony then took his steps towards the middle of the fire fight. He raised his right arm towards the battle and aimed at the large gathering of soldiers, while avoiding his own people and fired.

The arc reactors pulse reached its target. However not before one of Attuma's best men, as was later found out, fired something else directly at Tony himself.

"Tony!" Everyone shouted together.

At the moment of the explosion of Attuma and his forces, Tony fell down to the cold hard ground. Everyone rushed to his side trying to figure out what had happened they all reached him all were with their respective pairs.

Clint and Natasha were a few feet away trying to figure out a way to get help, or even a way back to the tower. The Hulk and Thor were hovering above Tony. Thor ripped off the face mask and The Hulk tried screaming in his face like at the battle of New York accept this time it didn't work. But the pair that was pushing through the hard situations was Tony himself and Steve.

After The Hulk screamed into Tony's face and he didn't wake The Hulk got very upset. Thor had to forcibly pull him away and calm him down. Whereas Steve was right next to Tony kneeling next to him checking his suit checking for any signs that his friend was okay. He looked at the mans iron shielded chest plate towards the normally glowing light but found that it was actually not glowing at all. He then realized that the blast must have somehow interfered with the arc reactor that was keeping his friend alive at all times. He knew what his next course of action had to be.

"Thor!" Steve shouted. As everyone was then looking at the man in the red, white, and blue suit.

Thor turned trying to yet again keep the green monster at bay, however realizing that his other friend needed his assistance urgently.

"Yes Captain?" Thor shouted questionly. "What is the matter."

"It's the arc reactor. It stopped working." Steve replied shouting enough for everyone to hear. "You need to get Banner back. He is the only one who knows what to do to save Tony."

Thor nodded and turned towards The Hulk expecting to see his friend enraged still but instead found a strange sight. The Hulk was calming. He was no longer yelling, or fighting. Well not fighting as in with Thor. He was however fighting with himself it seemed. He was shaking his head as if trying to wake himself up.

It took a few minutes but eventually The Hulk shrunk back down to their friend Bruce. As of now he was naked but Natasha threw a bag his way. It was his back-up bag of clothes. No one knew when it was that The Hulk would eventually let Bruce back in control but whenever that happened the team always had a spare set of clothes ready to go. You know just to avoid the awkwardness that the possible situation could bring.

Once Bruce had changed he ran as fast as his normal legs could take him. He then appeared right next to Tony. He checked what he could and tapped into Jarvis asking him what had happened to Tony.

"I'm sorry sir," the machine replied to the doctors questions. "The arc reactor has stopped working. Judging on the last estimation of where the shrapnel was only had about an hour until it all reached his heart. And since it has already been 15 minutes there is only an estimated time of 45 minutes until heart is as he would say 'ripped to dog food'."

They all looked at Tony for a split second and then to Bruce wondering what their next move should be.

It only took a few milliseconds for Bruce to get a plan of action.

"Natasha, what is the estimated time for our ride to get here?" Bruce asked the red haired woman.

"They said evac would be here in 5 minutes." She replied hoping that everything would come with perfect timing.

"Okay that leaves us with a time bubble of about 40 minutes to get Tony back to the lab in the tower and the arc reactor started again. Jarvis how long should the repairs take?" The doctor replied.

"About 10 minutes sir. Mr. Stark has a back up reactor set up in case of an emergence at the lab. All it would take is for it to be installed." The AI replied to the team.

"And it should take about 25 minutes to get from here to the tower right Bruce?" Steve asked realizing that it wouldn't leave much of a time gap in case of any problems.

"Hopefully yes as long as there are no complications we should get to the tower with just enough time to spare to get everything in working order." Bruce replied.

"Well lets hope you're right." Clint said as they all heard the sound of a small ship approaching. "Because if you're wrong...then we'll be out of a 'genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."


	2. Did it Work?

**Chapter 2 - Did it work?**

**Sorry for the delay guys normally I update every two weeks on Friday but I hit a slump. I now know what I'm going to do so just bear with me. I just got a new job that is going to take up a lot of my time but I will try super hard to keep updating. Anyway onto the story….**

When the team finally arrived back at the tower, there was a weird air surrounding everyone. Everyone ran with Tony to his workshop to try and save the man that was their leader. Bruce mostly did all the moving and Steve stayed right by Tony's side and almost everyone else was towards the back of the room trying to stay out of the way.

"Natasha!" Bruce shouted. "I need you to get a few things."

She nodded her head and started running around the lab like a madwoman as Bruce spouted things off.

"Jarvis!"Bruce shouted. "We have everything. Start the transplant of the reactors!"

"Bruce, is this going to work?" Steve shouted. As he took a few steps away from Tony.

"It should." Bruce said aloud. "Please, let me be right." He whispered to himself.

There was a lot of flashing lights and sound, and after about two whole minutes of complete chaos, everything stopped.

The machines were pulled away from Tony's body and every member crowded around their leader.

Bruce was focused more on the few monitors letting them know if everything worked. It was dead silent, accept for the now slow rhythmic beating of the now awakened monitor. Tony was alive, but he wasn't waking up.

"Bruce."Steve said gasping, "Why isn't he awake?"

"I don't know." The scientist said, "Jarvis,"

"Yes sir."The AI replied

"Run a full diagnostics on Tony." Bruce stated

"Right away sir." Jarvis said. Then all that was seen were machines, starting to work.

Then Natasha stormed off down the hall. The destination was unknown to all accept Clint. They all looked to him and he nodded his head.

"I'll go calm her down."He said and then promptly left.

There in the lab stood Thor, Steve, and the Doctor, all awaiting the results that could potentially save their friend.

**Five minutes later….**

There was a loud buzz, and at that moment walked in Natasha and Clint. Who now sported a large black eye.

Everyone looked to the archer and he said, "Don't ask."

"Well, Bruce?" Questioned Steve "Did it work? Did we get here in time? Is Tony going to be okay?"

Bruce paused before saying anything. And then Jarvis filled the rest of the team in for the doctor.

"There is no problem with the arc reactor. You got Mr. Stark here just in time for the transplant to be successful."

"Well then," boomed Thor "Why isn't he awakening?"

"Poison."Bruce stated, simply.

"Poison?!" shouted all the team members.

"What type of poison?" Asked Steve.

"I don't know." The doctor replied. "Whatever it was...didn't come from this earth."

"Well then where in the hell did it come from?" Yelled Clint.

"Asgard!" Shouted Thor in disbelief.

**Ohhhhh cliffy…. And super duper sorry for such a short chapter, but don't hate I'm going to post another chapter in a couple of hours. Trying to make up for the past update that I missed. Sorry again guys.**

**xoxox**


	3. What does that mean?

**Chapter 3 - What does that mean?**

**Okay I'm back...lets get back to the story. Sorry again for any mistakes and reviews are total welcome! =p **

Previously on…..

"Asgard!" Shouted Thor in disbelief.

"What the hell!"Shouts Clint. "First off, how did Tony get poisoned, and second, how is it from goldilocks' place?"

The entire team looked at Clint and then to Bruce, wanting to know the answer to his questions.

"I...I don't know." Replied the doctor. "I can't believe that the poison is from Asgard let alone how it got here and into Tony. Thor any ideas on what brought it here?"

"No, I honestly do not." replied the god, "I am the only one from Asgard who comes to Midgard."

"You aren't the only one."Steve grounded through shut teeth. He then rose and walked over to the wall only to make one giant hole inside of it.

"Loki…" Natasha said aloud, cluing everyone that didn't already know (Which was pretty much only Clint). "Loki is the only other Asgardian that has been here recently. And Thor for all we know he could have come back since your departure. You always said that he had secret passages right?"

"You're right Natasha," replied Thor, "But I do not know how this is possible I dropped him off at the Asgardian prison myself. I also directly told all of the guards that he was never to be let out."

"Thor it's Loki." Stated Clint simply, "For all we know he could have hypnotized half of the guards there before he even left for New York."

"You are right Archer." Thor said, "I must go to Asgard at once, to find out what treachery has been dealt because of my brother."

"We're coming with you." Steve said, finally coming away from the wall. "And if you think we're not, your crazy."

"But who will stay with Tony, he needs to be watched constantly." Said Bruce.

"We'll bring him with." replied the doctor. "I can set up the Avengjet with the right supplies and we can bring him with. I need to be there to talk to Loki and try and figure out how to save Tony."

"Okay then," said Steve, "Bruce we'll help you with the equipment but I want to leave as soon as we can."

"No problem," replied Bruce. "I have all that I need here I just need some extra hands."

Soon everyone was helping get a very large amount of supplies into the jet.

"Is all this really necessary?" Whined Clint with his 6th load in his hands.

"I don't know," replied Bruce "Do you want Tony to live or is that just a maybe type thing with you?"

Hearing this as she walked by, Natasha then proceeded to smack Clint's arm and drag him by his ear to the jet.

"Okay that should do it," Steve said to the surrounding team, "Is there anything else Bruce?"

"Nope," replied Bruce "I think that should just about -"

Just as Bruce was finishing his sentence there was a loud obnoxious noise coming from the machines that were giving off Tony's signature of life.

"What the hell is going on?!" Clint shouted.

"I...I don't know!" Said Bruce "I don't know what happened he should have been fine. His vitals were great."

"Well….well what do we do?" Screamed Natasha.

"Um...ah….I -" stuttered Bruce, right before Tony started seizing.

Tony began flailing his arms around mouth fizzing and body shaking. He couldn't get enough air into his lungs. Everyone started to panic, that is everyone except Bruce.

He walked over to the crash cart, turned on the machine and set the charge. Bruce basically ran over to Tony and placed the pads on his chest.

"CLEAR!" Bruce shouted.

Everyone stepped away, with about half a second to spare before the major electric current was sent through Tony's body. It took about half a second before the rhythmic beating of the heart rate monitor began again, signifying that the friend was alive.

"What...the hell...just happened?"Asked Clint.

"I don't know but whatever this poison is, Tony can't take much more of it." Bruce replied.

"Thor,"Steve said, looking at the man to his left, "We need to get to Asgard, and now."

Thor nodded to the team as they all started heading to the jet. There was a little struggle getting Tony and his gurney into the jet and all tied down. But right before Natasha entered the jet she stopped Thor and pulled him aside.

"You have to make sure that he lives through this. Okay?"

Thor simply grunted and nodded. Natasha walked into the jet and Thor closed the door. He then walked to the front of the jet and called to Heimdal and told him to open the portal. All the while thinking to himself, "Please let this work."

**Okay...there you go. There is your third chapter. Sorry it's not the best I was struggeling to come up with a way to get them to Asgard but I had to throw in a little bit of Tony whump. Now will they save Tony in time? Reviews always appreciated. See you all in two weeks.**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
